


Sitting on Counter tops

by Panthera_Astaire



Series: Their life in Pieces [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke thinks it's adorable, Clexa family, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fun Little Drabble, Lexa's a big softy, One Shot, Too many feels, Woods family - Freeform, clexa one shot, just for fun, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera_Astaire/pseuds/Panthera_Astaire
Summary: Just a for fun prompt that was given to me on tumblr, where Lexa who HATES the kids on Counter tops gives into a sick Kate! Just fun fluffy family love!





	Sitting on Counter tops

* * *

 

It was a cold January morning, Lexa and Clarke had been up with a sick Kate all night long. When Lexa opened her eyes that morning, she saw tiny blue ones staring into hers.

“Good morning baby love, how are you feeling?” She asked the little blonde.

“No good, Momma” Kate shook her head.

“I’m sorry little love” Lexa kissed her head.

“Hey” Clarke smiled walking into the bedroom from the bathroom, “You guys are up.” She slid back into bed and kissed Kate, then Lexa. “How’s the wee one?”

“She says no good” Lexa sighed. “I hate that she’s sick.”

“Me too” Clarke said. “Well one of us better run to the store to pick up some meds, and supplies, since it’s supposed to start to snow by this evening.”

“I’ll go” Lexa said sitting up.

“No go, Momma!” Kate said, her bottom lip pouting out, her crystal blue orbs threating to spill tears.

Lexa looked to Clarke, and then pulled the tiny blonde onto her lap, “Okay Kate, it’s okay.” She kissed her head and swayed them gently in her lap.

“I’ll go” Clarke said. “Someone is going to be attached to Momma’s hip today.”

“Good thing it’s Saturday” Lexa said.

“Oh please, you would totally have called off if it wasn’t, you can’t say no to that face.”

“Not when the boo boo lip comes out. It’s nearly impossible, she looks just like you. It’s not fair!” Lexa shook her head.

Clarke laughed.

“Moooommma!” They heard their sons little voice come over the intercom.

“Little man’s up” Clarke said. “I’ll get him!”

“Thanks” Lexa said snuggle back into bed with Kate. Clarke kissed Lexa and then headed out the door to Jakes room. “What are we going to do today little girl? Movies?”

“In big bed” Kate nodded nuzzling her head into Lexa’s chest.

“Sounds like a plan” Lexa smiled grabbing the remote to turn on the TV, “What do you want to watch, Nemo?”

“Dory” Kate said.

“You got it honey” Lexa kissed her little head and found Finding Dory on Netflix.

\----

_Forty five minutes later_

“You sure you’re good?” Clarke asked pulling on her jacket.

“Of course, you act as if I haven’t stayed home with both of our kids before Clarke” Lexa laughed.

“I know you have it covered Lexa, I just mean are you sure you don’t want me to take Jake? Kate is being a stage five clinger today.” Clarke smiled.

Lexa shook her head, both of her kids were snuggled up with her, Finding Dory was still on, and she had to admit she quite loved it. “You’re going to hang out with Raven, it’s easier to leave him here, and I’m good baby, really.”

“Okay then I’m going to go. I shouldn’t be too long, just a couple hours since Raven is coming we’ll probably grab lunch. Just doing Target, do you want me to bring you back anything, a coffee maybe?”

“Please” Lexa nodded.

Clarke kissed Lexa, then both of her kids. “You got it. Be good for Momma Jake, help her with sissy, okay?”

“Okay” He nodded. “Love you Mommy!”

“Love you Jake” She smiled. “Bye Kate, Mommy loves you.”

“Love you” Kate said not taking her eyes off the screen.

“Drive safe, it’s icy out there already I’m sure” Lexa said.

“I will babe” Clarke said. “Bye, love you.”

“Love you too” Lexa said.

* * *

 

About an hour later Kate _almost_ asleep again.

“Momma?” Jacob whispered not to bug his sister.

“Yeah buddy?”

“I’m hungry” He said.

Lexa nodded and rolled Kate off her chest slowly and onto the pillow and then motioned for Jake to follow her down the stairs. They didn’t even make it to the door, before Kate started to cry. “Noo Momma, No weave me!”

Lexa turned around and walked to the bed, “it’s okay Kate, don’t cry.” The brunette lifted Kate into her arms, “come on you can come with us.”

Kate laid her head on Lexa’s shoulder and Jacob held her hand and they walked down the stairs, to the kitchen. “What do you want to eat brother?” She looked at the clock, 11:05. It was that weird time between breakfast and lunch.

“Cakes?” He asked.

“Sure I’ll make you pancakes” She said, “Knowing she should probably offer him something a bit healthier but she thought oh well. She went to set Kate on the couch and turned on the TV, but as soon as she walked towards the kitchen the little girl started to freak out. “Kate Momma will just be in the kitchen” She said to her daughter.

But Kate’s little arms reached for Lexa as tears formed in her eyes. “I go with you!” She cried.

Lexa picked up Kate and kissed her cheek setting her on her hip, “I can’t make pancakes one handed” She told her as they walked into the kitchen. “Don’t you wanna watch Doc McStuffins with brother?”

“No” Kate shook her head. “Stay wif you!”

“Okay” Lexa nodded, gathering what she needed to cook.

“Choc-late milk?” Kate asked.

Lexa wanted to tell her she could have white milk, but one look into those little sad, sick blue eyes and she melted. “Yes baby, you can have chocolate milk.” She said setting Kate down for just a moment so she could make her chocolate milk.

“Noooo” The little girl wailed.

“Kate honey” Lexa said picking her back up.

“Up dare” Kate pointed to the island.

 _NO!_ Lexa thought to herself, there was no way she was going to put Kate on the island, not after she is always on Clarke about not setting the kids up there while she cooks.

“Baby” Lexa said, “Why don’t you just sit on the couch with Jacob, Momma will be quick.”

“No” the little girl said sounding like she was going to cry again. “Peas Momma, up dare?”

Lexa thought about it for another moment, she really did need to make food, and with Kate being so clingy there was virtually no way she could do that right now. She sighed, hating what she was about to do, just a little.  She picked up Kate and kissed her, setting her on the island. She made her chocolate milk and handed her the sippy cup. “Better?” lexa asked as she started to prep the pancake mix next to Kate.

“Uh huh” Kate nodded. “Tank you”

Lexa’s little heart melted, this little girl had her wrapped around her little finger. “You’re welcome baby. Stay still up there, it makes Momma nervous.”

. She had grabbed her I-pad and set up a show for the little blonde to keep her from wiggling around up there. She went about making the pancakes, keeping a close eye on Kate. She really had her reasons for not liking when Clarke put her on the island, one of the main reasons being safety

She had finished making them and was just about to plate the pancakes when she heard the door open.

_Shit. She is way earlier than she said._

She debated pulling Kate off the counter really fast, but knew she would more than likely freak out, and since she was sick, she really wanted to avoid it.

_Oh well, here we go._

Clarke walked in with grocery bags and Raven in tow. “Auntie Rae Rae” Jacob said excited when he saw Raven.

“Hi Jakester” Raven said.

Clarke walking into the kitchen and looked at Kate sitting on the counter, watching cartoons and drinking chocolate milk. Lexa made eye contact with her wife who just smirked at her.

“Hi” Lexa said as Clarke walked over to her.

“Hi” Clarke smiled, kissing Lexa. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, just plating pancakes” Lexa said, as if nothing else were out of the ordinary.

“Pancakes huh, and chocolate milk?” Clarke’s smile grew wider. “And is Kate watching cartoons… on the counter?”

Lexa sighed. “Clarke, she’s sick and clingy… and a mini you. It wasn’t worth fighting a losing battle.”

Clarke just smiled and pulled Lex in for another kiss.

“You, Alexandria Woods, are a complete softie when it comes to her, and I love it.”

“All three of you, there’s no point in denying it. You all have me wrapped around your little fingers” Lexa sighed with a nod.

“At least you can admit it” Clarke kissed Kate.

“Yes, yes I can.” Lexa smiled, totally okay with the fact that all three of her loves had her wrapped around their finger.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Tumblr for More! @clexafamilyau (strictly when the going gets tough story stuff!) @Clexagiraffesandbrittana319 (MY tumblr!)


End file.
